helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Petitmoni
Petitmoni '''(プッチモニ) w as the second official subgroup of the J-pop idol group Morning Musume. History The first generation members of Petitmoni were Yasuda Kei, Ichii Sayaka and Goto Maki. They went on to release their first single, Chokotto LOVE, which sold more than a million copies. After the first single, Ichii Sayaka graduated from Morning Musume and Petitmoni, so Yoshizawa Hitomi was added to the group. Petitmoni released three more singles before releasing their only album, Zenbu! Petitmoni. The album was a collection of all their singles and c/w tracks, along with two The ★ Petitmobics medleys and an original track, Makenai Maketakunai. After Goto graduated and Yasuda's graduation was announced, the group's formation changed yet again. Kimura Ayaka (of Coconuts Musume) and Ogawa Makoto (5th generation Morning Musume member) joined. Yossie became the new leader, but the new lineup didn't last long enough to even release a single. They did however release a song titled WOW WOW WOW which was included on the Petit Best 4 compilation CD, as well as a remake of Chokotto LOVE (titled Chokotto LOVE 2003 Version) with the new lineup which was included on Petit Best 3. After 6 years of hiatus Petitmoni went active again this time with a new concept and name: '''Petitmoni V. The new line-up recorded Kimi ga Iru Dake de for Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~, and later performed a new original song, Pira! Otome no Negai at the Summer concert for the same year (Hagiwara Mai was absent for the performance that was used for the concert's DVD release). Pira! Otome no Negai was then featured on Petit Best 10. Members First Generation *Ichii Sayaka (市井紗耶香) *Yasuda Kei (保田圭) *Goto Maki (後藤真希) Second Generation *Yasuda Kei (保田圭) *Goto Maki (後藤真希) *Yoshizawa Hitomi (吉澤ひとみ) Third Generation *Yoshizawa Hitomi (吉澤ひとみ) *Ogawa Makoto (小川麻琴) *Kimura Ayaka (木村絢香) (Coconuts Musume) Fourth Generation / Petitmoni V July 2009 - *Nakajima Saki (中島早貴) *Hagiwara Mai (萩原舞) *Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) (graduated February 23, 2013) Discography Albums *2002.08.21 Zenbu! Petitmoni (ぜんぶ! プッチモニ) *2008.12.10 Tanpopo / Petitmoni Mega Best (タンポポ / プッチモニ メガベスト) (Tanpopo / Petitmoni) Singles *1999.11.25 Chokotto LOVE (ちょこっと LOVE) *2000.07.26 Seishun Jidai 1.2.3! / Baisekou Daiseikou! (青春時代1.2.3! / バイセコー大成功!) *2001.02.28 BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! (BABY! 恋にKNOCK OUT!) *2001.11.14 Pittari Shitai X'mas! (ぴったりしたいX'mas!) Compilations / Other *2001.04.18 Various - Together! -Tanpopo, Petit, Mini, Yuko- (Together! -タンポポ・プッチ・ミニ・ゆうこ-) (#3 BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT!, #6 Seishun Jidai 1.2.3!, #8 Baisekoo Daiseikou!, #10 Chokotto LOVE (2001 Version)) *2002.12.18 Hello! Project - Petit Best 3 (プッチベスト3) (#14 Chokotto LOVE (2003 Version)) *2003.12.17 Hello! Project - Petit Best 4 (プッチベスト4) (#11 WOW WOW WOW) *2009.07.15 Hello! Project - Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ (チャンプル1 ~ハッピーマリッジソングカバー集~) (#5 Kimi ga Iru Dake de) (Petitmoni V) *2009.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (プッチベスト10) (#4 Pira! Otome no Negai) (Petitmoni V) DVD / VHS *2001.03.14 The Video Chokotto LOVE (ザ・ビデオ ちょこっとLOVE) *2001.08.08 The★Petitmobics (ザ★プチモビクス) *2004.06.16 Petitmoni Single V Clips 1 (プッチモニ シングルVクリップス①) Photobooks *2001.04.25 Petitmoni Photobook (プッチモニ写真集) cs:Pucchimoni V Category:Petitmoni Category:Petitmoni V Category:2nd Generation Category:3rd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:Revived Units Category:Sub Groups Category:Ayaka Kimura Category:Mano Erina Category:1999 Units Category:Hiatus Category:Zetima Category:Groups featured in Hello! Morning Category:Groups featured on Utaban Category:C-ute Category:Morning Musume Category:Coconuts Musume Petitmoni Category:2003 Disbanded